Letters to Kurt
by RoyalsWriting
Summary: Something horrible happens to Kurt, leaving him in a coma. His family and friends write him letters.
1. Tina

_Dear Kurt,_

 _God. This is terrifying. I can't even put into words how I felt when I got that call. My blood felt cold.  
I remember that first week of Glee club. When we went around, talked about what we wanted to be when we were older. You said you wanted to be on Broadway.  
And I knew right away that you would be one day.  
And even though we weren't as good of friends as you and Rachel, or me and Artie, you inspire me. You were always getting pushed down, but you just kept getting back up. I could never do that.  
Wake up soon. We miss your voice in Glee.  
-Tina C. Chang._


	2. Will

_Kurt._

 _The class is quiet without you. The routines are boring.  
Your attempt reminded me of the reason I started teaching. To help young kids find themselves. I guess I didn't help you find yourself.  
There's a kind of depression that has over the kids of McKinely now. The bullying has almost stopped completely. The football kids are almost always quiet, even the ones who didn't bully you. Well, maybe it's because Karosfky has been suspended. Or it's the guilt.  
You're special. There's no one quite like you, no matter what anyone ever tells you. You're a terrific performer, and an even better person.  
I admire you. And if some people are just too ignorant to understand how amazing you are, just because of your differences, then it's their problem. Not yours.  
I am so glad your father found you before you bled out. Knowing that you ended your own life, and I did nothing. I'll stop letting this happen. I'll stop the bullying. I'll pay more attention to you.  
I'm so sorry Kurt.  
And when you wake up, I know I'll see you on some big stage, your name in lights, and the story of your hardships like an old, old memory.  
Will Shuester._


	3. Brittany

_Dear Kurtsie,_

 _Santana is helping me write this, because I can't spell very good._  
 _But I want to write you anyways._  
 _I'm sorry that you got so sad that you wanted to die. I don't want you to die, and I'm pretty sure none of our friends wanted you to die either._  
 _But you did a bad thing and then your dad found you and you were almost dead. At least, that's how Santana explained it. It's confusing, but I think I understand._  
 _I remember when we first joined the glee club, everyday you'd tell me a different reason I was smart, because I called myself stupid in front of you once._  
 _You are the biggest unicorn, Kurt. You can't change the fact that you're gay just like I can't become smart. And that's okay._  
 _I've been strong for you ever day. I always knew that you thought I was smart._  
 _Be strong for me please? And wake up? I miss you._  
 _Brittany S. Pierce._  
 _PS: Lord Tubbington tried to steal your wallet at the hospital but I made him give it back. Sorry._


	4. Mercedes

_Dear Kurt,_

 _Hey Boo. I'm so, so sorry I didn't do anything to help you. I know there wasn't much but.  
I miss my best friend. I miss gossiping about Rachel's outfits and talking about boys. I miss you so much, Kurt. I feel like I'm missing a limb without you by my side.  
There's not a lot of Glee Drama. Everyone is kinda just missing you.  
The doctors told us that you're probably not gonna wake up. No one has told Blaine yet. We're scared to.  
You didn't deserve this. I know it was bad, but damn, if anyone deserved this, it wasn't you. You've never hurt anyone. You're a sweetie, Kurt.  
I know you don't believe in God and all that, but I've been praying every damn night for you to wake up happy and normal Kurt.  
Please wake up happy and normal. You have to come and see my first concert.  
With love and regret,  
Mercedes Jones._


	5. Santana

_Hi, Kurt_

 _Look, I know I haven't been that nice to you. But I'm not nice to anyone besides Brit. I guess it's kind of how I show love.  
If you wake up, I promise not to be mean anymore. Brittany is totally depressed, and I guess I'm sad too. Sad and pissed. Pissed that those asshole football players could do this to you. Pissed that I didn't beat the snot out of them before it came to this.  
Most of all, I'm pissed that I'll probably lose one of my best friends.  
So don't do that to me asshole. Don't piss me off even further.  
Santana Lopez_


	6. Blaine

_Kurt,_

 _If you die, I'll die inside. And you can't do that. I mean, it's not your fault. Well, you did slit your own wrists. But it wasn't your fault what made you do it.  
That didn't make sense. I'm trying. I'm not good at words.  
I wish I could sing to you but I can't do that on paper.  
I can't write anymore, I don't want to cry in front of Rachel.  
Blaine Anderson_


	7. Rachel

_Kurt Hummel,_

 _I'm so, so sorry that this has happened. I knew that they were bullying you, but I never knew that Karofsky had sexually assaulted you.  
I promise that you can have all the solos when you wake up.  
Well, not all the solos. But half.  
A fourth. A fourth of the solos.  
I love you, and I miss obsessing over Broadway musicals with you.  
Blaine misses you the most.  
I tried to get him to write a letter, but he can hardly write three words. Finally he got something out, but it was hardly as meaningful as it should be. He's broken Kurt. You two really are soulmates, aren't you?  
Finn is super depressed too. Everyone is. We can't focus on regionals. But what we've managed to work out, we're dedicating our performance to you.  
You're still a star to me. Even if you don't wake up. Every Broadway performance I do will be for you, and I know that you'll be up there with me.  
Love you. So much.  
Rachel Berry._


	8. Blaine (Again)

_Kurt,_

 _God, I'm alone now. So I can actually write. Though I don't know how far I'll get.  
Your dad told me last night.  
Eighteen percent is awfully low, Kurt. Please be completely unpredictable, like you always are, and please please please wake up.  
I can't do this without you.  
There's no one else, and I need someone. I need you.  
I can't do this._

 _Blaine Anderson_

Letter found, crinkled and tear stained in Kurt Hummel's hospital room mailbox.


	9. Emma

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,_

 _It is my job, and my duty, to seek out students suffering this abuse and these problems, and help them. Your situation passed me by, as I focused on my own problems selfishly.  
And for that, I have failed you.  
These are my deepest regrets and apologies.  
I am so, so sorry, Kurt, for missing an opportunity to help you. To save you.  
Your guidance counselor,  
Emma Pillsburry_


	10. Sam

_Kurt,_

 _I tried beating the shit out of Karofsky, but I guess it didn't work. I wish I could have done more, but I'm kind of stupid.  
You're a cool dude, and a good friend. I remember you helping me when my family got all poor and stuff. I cried after you left. We were kind of friends, but we weren't super close. And you jumped at the opportunity to help me. You're truly amazing. And you don't deserve this. Those bastards aren't good enough for you.  
You should wake up soon. Rachel has been quiet, and it's weird. And your boyfriend is here a lot. He's cool, I guess.  
Sam Evans._


End file.
